The Phantom of the Azuma
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: A gift for phantom.ryder! Osaka hosts a new play, or rather a musical. Rather than Shakespearre however, Yomi suggests a more beloved show to modern ages one where Kaorin's obsession and monster face come in handy! Two new chapters this weekend, sorry.


"The Phantom of the Azuma"

**Disclaimer!: I don't own "The Phantom of the Opera" or "Azumanga Daioh" but if I owned either I'd be the proudest, richest, most powerful being in the world and all who wrote good fan fictions of them would be paid thousands, perhaps millions for their work. XD **

This fic was inspired by phantom.ryder's plays starring Tomo Takino. I thank him/her for the inspiration. XD Tomo's sure gonna be pissed that she ain't the star no mo' though.

"Know what I think?"

"No body cares, Tomo."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I've been thinking," Yomi let her head drop and bang onto her desk in frustration as Tomo continued, "we're graduating almost right after this Okinawa trip, right?"

"If you pass the exams _after_ the trip then, yeah." Yomi said doubtfully, looking up from her arms.

"So when will us nine ever get to play for the drama club again, huh!?" Tomo exclaimed so even Yomi's eyes widened in mild surprise.

"Never I guess…" Yomi sounded a bit disappointed herself. It had been fun… even with Tomo's sword-happy behavior… and Kaorin's obsessive behavior… and pen-happy behavior which Kagura was _still_ fuming over.

"Wait a minute…" Yomi pushed her hands to the desktop to stand, her glasses sliding down her nose slightly. She grinned one of her rare toothy grins. "I can't believe I'm saying this, Tomo, but thanks. You somehow just gave me a great idea to go about this end of the drama club situation."

Tomo grinned and sang out, "_**O**_saka!"

--

"**WHAT?!** What do you mean you don't know the script!?" Tomo exclaimed in horror, pointing at the Shakespeare wizard, Ayumu Kasuga, better known as 'Osaka'.

Osaka shrugged nonchalantly. "The only plays Ah got memorized are by Shakespeare. 'The Phantom of the Opera' is by some Andrew guy…"

Yomi sighed, "Look. My mother has the script and the movie in Japanese. She's a huge fan of it so I'll just borrow it from her for you, you can read and watch it over and tell us what you think and then we'll go from there. Okay?"

The space cadet blinked. "Awright, but why don' you just be the director this time?"

Yomi was silent for a long pause. "I don't want to be the one to have to order her around…" Her finger indicated Tomo who was having a speed-eating contest with Kagura with Sakaki, Chiyo, Chihiro, Ouyama, and braid maiden with no name watching.

Osaka stared intently, her eyes glazed over, "Ooohhh…" She gave a little beam and a swirl-printed thumbs up, "Roger that, Miss Yomi!"

--

The next day at lunch, Osaka stood up on the ledge of where the plants grew on the school roof. "Ah've come to a decision…"

"And?" Asked the drama club minus Sakaki who was sweating at the attention.

Osaka smiled, "I love it! 'Course it's a musical so while some of us will be just fine at it…" She smiled at Sakaki, Tomo, Kagura, and even little Chiyo-chan especially, "But… some of us might be better with the parts that barely sing… or working with costumes and props." Osaka frowned seriously.

Yomi looked a bit disappointed and flustered and Kaorin rushed at Osaka. "What about me?" She asked, hype in her large eyes.

Osaka sweated, remembering her acting in Macbeth… "A…"

Yomi raised her hand, "Actually… I think Kaorin would fit a role. As for her singing we can get someone to lip synch from behind stage!"

Kaorin hissed and pulled her well-known monster face, "WHAT ARE YOU TYRING TO SAY, MISS YOMI!?"

Osaka shouted, trying to sound genuinely angry but sounded lazy in speech as always, "Hey! Ah'm the director 'ere an' what I say goes so… Yeah Kaorin you can be the lead role basically."

"WHAT!?" Tomo and Kaorin screamed at once.

"Yeah… sorry Tomo, but don't worry, your role's in it a lot. I want you to be the famous Opera singer La Carlotta." Osaka explained.

Tomo grinned her wild cat grin, "Famous, eh? Good thinking Osaka! You're totally forgiven!" She exclaimed with a swirl-printed thumbs up. Those seemed rather popular today…

Osaka smiled and slowly threw her arms up in the air, "Hooray! Now," she continued, serious again in the blink of an eye. "This time, Kaorin is the lead – the Phantom 'Erik'. The lead, Christine Daae will be Miss Sakaki since her voice is so nice."

Sakaki blushed and stared at the ground shyly.

"Raoul De Changy… I kinda wanna say Yomi but at the same time Kagura… Kagura looks a little more boyish but Yomi's got his hair… but Raoul's a gentleman and Yomi kinda had more manners than Kagura too – no offense." Kagura just shrugged, knowing this herself. "Hmm… but Kagura is pretty good with a stage sword."

Kagura grinned a bit, "My mom likes practicing with the wooden words – she did kendo awhile back."

Osaka stared seriously at the athlete and pointed at her, the infamous swirl-print rearing its overused head, "Kagura! Sing this for me!" She exclaimed, tossing a sheet of lyrics at the short-haired tanned girl.

Kagura read it over, sweating a bit. "Uhm… how does it go?"

Osaka walked over and whispered the melody until Kagura nodded and cleared her voice. The drama club watched intensely.

Kagura was about to start when…

"WAIT!"

Kagura gawked and Osaka pulled Sakaki over by the hand, smiling mischievously. "Duet."

The two 'Americans' smiles and each other and began to sing, Kagura starting.

"_No more taaalk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed feeears  
I'm here  
Nothing can harm youuu_

_My aaarms will waaarm and calm you_

_Let me beee your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your teeears!_

_I'm here – with you, beside you_

_To guaaard you and to guide you…"_

Sakaki blushed closing her eyes and becoming one with her character and releasing an angelic melody.

"_Saaay youuu'll love me ev'ry waaakiiing moment…_

_Turrrn my head with talk of summertiiiiime…_

_Saaay youuu need me nooow aaand alwaaays…_

_Promise meee that all you say is true…_

_That's all I ask of youuu…"_

All the girls (plus Ouyama, minus Kaorin) were now in tears, applauding the beautiful performance. Kaorin snorted and turned her head over her shoulder, "Show off all-star sports-girl…"

Osaka began whispering into a bawling Chihiro's ear, "I think you should be Madam Giry to keep Kaorin in check like she does for the Phantom."

Chihiro smiled and sweat dropped, "I'm on it."

Yomi wiped her eyes and sighed happily, turning back to the ditzy director, "So, what are the other roles."

Osaka handed the bespectacled girl a sheet of paper which Yomi read aloud:

The Phantom – Kaorin

Christine Daae – Sakaki

Raoul de Change – Kagura

Madam Giry – Chihiro

Meg Giry – Chiyo Mihama

Joseph Buquet – Ouyama Masaaki

(I dun feel like riskin to ask Kimura)

Andre – Yukari

Firmin – Nyamo-sensei

La Carlotta – Tomo Takino

Pianji – Koyomi Mizuhara

Little Pianji – Chiyo Mihama

Horses – Mr. Tadakichi

"Maestro" – Possibly that braided-pig-tail girl that hangs out with Chihiro and Kaorin a lot…

Young Erik – Miruchi

Young Madam Giry – Yuka

Background People – Anyone who'll do it

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Cried Tomo who was waving her arms. "Why does Chiyo-chan get two parts!?"

Osaka held up a cursed swirl-print finger, "It's her size. With Meg she has that sweet little voice and with the little Pianji she's the only one in school who's close enough to his size." Chiyo pouted her lip out at that remark.

Suddenly the child prodigy raised her hand, "But wait, what about Miruchi and Yuka?"

Osaka winked, "I talked to them and got Miss Yukari to talk to their principle at their Junior High. They got school passes so they can come too. Yukari has a soft spot for the Frenchman so he can come in to perform again too."

"And the teacher's roles?"

"Nyamo wasn't really up for it but Yukari can be _very_ persuasive."

Tomo began screaming again, "YEAH!!! That my Yukari, baby!!!"

Osaka then looked at Kaorin, "Even though you're our lead role we're gonna need you and Chihiro to whip up s'more of those costumes, no one else here's so good at it."

Kaorin was about to protest when Sakaki intervened, "It's really the only thing we can do, it's hard to find my size of anything clothing, let alone costumes."

The fan girl saluted with a face of rose, "I WON'T DISSAPOINT YOU, SAKAKI-_DONO_!"

Sakaki blinked, "'D-Dono?'"

Osaka beamed happily. "Let's get started, everynyan!"

--

The day of the play came as everyone waited behind stage, making final alterations. Yukari, on the other hand, was crouched down petting an always polite and happy Mr. Tadakichi. "Who'sa pretty puppy? You are (!), yesh you are, you musta cost a bundle you big fluffy…"

"I don't know _how_ you got me into this," Minamo Kurosawa groaned, straightening up her suit.

Yukari winked, raising another god-damned swirl-printed finger, "Never underestimate your girlfriend's wild, _Nyamo_."

The PE teacher sighed, giving in to the wild English teacher's smooth-talking stubborn ways.

Meanwhile, Kaorin had her hands clasped together, drool on the edges of her mouth as she stared with cheeks of crimson and eyes of stars at Sakaki who were a white gown, her long and usually perfectly straight hair now dangling in banana curls, Osaka's cosmetic skills used to add a nice reddish pink blush to her cheeks and a dark blood red to her lips. If Christine Daae had been Japanese instead of Swedish, this is what she would have looked like without a doubt.

Kaorin, her face partly covered by a white opera mask was in a long black cloak, her bangs gelled back, in black boots and black trousers, a white shirt and a black suit jacket and a sword strapped at her side approached, still in her mood. "Miss Sakaki you look magnificent…" she said, her voice quiet with awe.

"Um, thank you, you look convincing as well," the tall girl gave a small 'ahem' looking away.

"Ah! You really think so Miss Sakaki? Uhm, err, ah, uh! How's the costume? Does it fit okay? Do you like it?" Kaorin asked, zooming in closer so that she was at eye level of Sakaki's ample chest.

Sakaki sweated, inching away by a bit. "Y-Yes, it's perfect, really."

"Are you sure? I think it could've been a bit tighter around the breas—"

Tomo began laughing her haughty laugh, "Haha! Kaorin you're so stupid I could DIE!!! Ahahahaha!" Tomo looked rather good dressed as La Carlotta. She was dressed for the first opera in part one, her dress overly extravagant and her hair perfect, her make-up exact to the 't'.

"Tomo!" Yomi who was dressed as Pianji gave the wildcat a much-needed uppercut. Yomi had access weight hidden under her attire to make her appear more plump, Osaka's make-up making her appear more masculine with a light touch of moustache and a darker showing of a rugged chin, tacky make-up for the first opera in scene one as well, hers a bit more over-done than Tomo's.

The spunky energetic girl grinned from where she lay on the floor. "HEY, Osaka Gave Yomi the perfect part! Chubby, chunky, and ugly! AhahahaHA!"

Yomi's eye twitched as she began to chase around for five minutes, Kaorin close on Tomo's tail as well.

Chiyo walked out in a white dress which resembled a ballet tutu, her pigtails gone and her hair curly at the ends. "Ready, Miss Sakaki?" She asked, smiling and giggling heartily up at her best friend.

Sakaki gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth, hair shadowing over her eyes. _'So… c… c… cute!!!'_

The 13-year-old cocked her head to the side and worried, "Miss Sakaki? Is something wrong?"

"N-No…!"

Chihiro watched the catastrophes take place from the corner, dressed as Madam Giry. "Better keep an eye on Kaorin like Osaka said… but at the same time," she watched irritable as Ouyama who was dressed like the bum-like Joseph Buquet flirted with the 'ballet girls' while drinking the pretend bottle of ale, "keep an eye on that perverted bastard…" she sighed and went to go find Braid Maiden.

A/N: Yeah I'm too lazy to write more right now. This is a gift to phantom.ryder, I hope he/she likes it.

Pairings – Yomi/Tomo, Kaorin/Sakaki, Osaka/Kagura, Osaka/Yomi, Sakaki/Kagura, Sakaki/Chiyo, Chihiro/Kaorin, Chihiro/Ouyama, Tomo/Kagura kinda. I'm trying not to really focus on it. Also Nyamo/Yukari, Yuka/Miruchi, and Nyamo/Tomo/Yukari in a sense because Andre and Firmin have to suck up to Carlotta. XD haha

Braid Maiden – TheSilverback calls her this. I call her "Kumiko" for braids. She was there when Kaorin saw Sakaki's kitty panties in the locker room.

Ouyama Masaaki – boy with glasses who offered the haunted house idea in the first culture fest, got his career choice paper taken from Chiyo, and is often seen in the background. In the mini-movie he has a twin named Matsuyama.

Dono – Honorific. Even higher than 'sama'. It comes from 'tono' which means 'lord' and means the utmost respect.

Yukari/Mr. Tadakichi – dun mind my choice of words for this one. XD In Midsummer by phantom.ryder Yukari loved the cute Tadakichi. XD

Director Osaka – Again, from phantom.ryder. Osaka is a Shakespeare wiz and Tomo can recite Shakespeare like a pro. I decided that she can probably sing better than Yomi.

Kaorin can't sing _or_ act? – again, Phantom ryder and a few other fics. In most fics, Kaorin is worse at singing than Yomi. In Phantom Ryder's Macbeth, Kaorin was terrible at acting as one of the guards. It's not really meant as bashing, even though most of you know how I feel about Kaorin. For those of you who just started reading stuff by me – I hate Kaorin with a passion.

Ouyama a pervert? – Comes from TheSilverback and RandomlyRandomness. RR's Ouyama always gropes Chihiro 'accidently' in his fic, "The Bet" (Tomo/Kagura) and in Silverback's "Is This Love That I'm Feeling?" Yukari calls Ouyama a closet perv – not that he's gay or secretly a pervert, but that girls in closets turn him on. Also in "Career Day", Ouyama keeps acting like a jackass man-whore. Then there's "Am I Missing Something?" by LonelyArtist…

Yuka and Miruchi – Chiyo's elementary school friends who looks suspiciously like Minamo and Yukari. Yuka looks like Yukari and Miruchi looks like Minamo with bluer hair and a bit of a different style.

Kaorin and Chihiro in costume design? – They made the well-known penguin costume from Chiyo's culture fest and also made the waitress and waiter uniforms too – except the father hat and the Necoconeco cover-up, those were Sakaki's ideas.

Azuma Idol – Yomi can't sing in the anime or manga, Sakaki CAN TOTALLY sing in the anime (Japanese and English are excellent in my opinion).

Mr. Kimura as Joseph Buquet almost – JB hits on the ballet girls and Kimura… likes bloomers and Kaorin a lot…

Pen-Happy Behavior? – I believe it was the Tomeo and Chiyolet by PR when Kaorin threw a pen at Kagura for 'killing' Sakaki.

Everynyan – Before the exams Osaka has a dream where Chiyo's 'father' floated through the window saying, "Hello everynyan! How are you? Fine, sankyu. I wish I were a bird!"

Update will hopefully be soon. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THE STORY! EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR HAVE NO OPINION OF IT WRITE SOEMTHING! I HATE MORE HITS THAN REVIEWS!


End file.
